You are going to leave?
by eiji kikumaru
Summary: Eiji is in a music band with some friends, but one of them is in love with him and jealous of Oishi. Kasuhico is going to make Eiji leave the tennis club and the Golden Pair? Warning: there is a little bit of yaoi, but there isn't lemon, only kissing.
1. Chapter 1

You are Going to Leave? Chapter 1: Golden Pair

**me:i dont own any of the princ eof tennis characters or the song **

**the only guy i character i create is kasuhico**

**warning:there are some kisses in this story soif you didnt like yaoi dont read it , but rmemeber this isn`t a lemon story  
**

* * *

"Good job, Eiji-sempai, Oishi-sempai! You proved that you are the Golden Pair," Momoshiro praised, shaking his hand with his sempais after a hard match of the Golden Pair vs. the Kaidoh-Momoshiro pair.

"Thanks nya, we aren't called Golden pair for nothing ne, Oishi?" The red-haired boy smiled, looking at his friend and then his watch. "NYAA, I'm late! I have to go now. Sorry Oishi, Momo, Kaidoh, but my band is waiting, nya. Kasuhico is going to kill me if I arrive late again." He then ran into the clubhouse and changed into his school uniform.

"What band, Oishi-sempai?" Momoshiro asked looking at his running sempai.

"I don't know," the fukubuchou answered, heading over with his kouhais to see the match between Kawamaura and Inui. "He only told me he has a band with some friends, but he didn't give me the name or other details."

* * *

"Nya, sorry I'm late," Eiji apologized, trying to recover his breath and smiling at his friends in front of him. Some of them had instrument while others were only talking to each other.

"Eiji, it's the third time this week. Remember, we can't be without you. You are the singer, and know that you have to be the first to arrive." A tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes stood up from his chair and walked towards the red-haired guy. He seemed to by the leader.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't want to be late, but I was in a match," Eiji explained his situation to his friend while playing with his fingers. "Oishi and I won as the Golden Pair, but then I noticed that I was late. Sorry Kasuhico." With his eyes ont the floor, he didn't notice Kasuhico's expression when he mentioned the name, "Oishi," and "Golden Pair."

"Okay, Eiji, but please try to be on time next time, okay?" Kasuhico requested, patting Eiji's head. His voice was no longer calm, but serious. He smile and walked over to pick up the guitar. "Come on Eiji, we are waiting."

"H-hai." Eiji grabbed the microphone and his guitar and went to the front of the group. "Ready? We are going to sing "Be My Escape, okay?" With that, everyone nodded, and Kasuhico started the song on his electric guitar. Eiji then began to sing:

_I've given up, I'm giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last call that You mentioned is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

This song was followed by two others before they rest a little bit. Then they continued until the night arrived, and everyone packed the instruments.

"Good job everyone, and Eiji, you are singing very well," Kasuhico complimented, approaching the acrobat with a big smile and his guitar on his shoulder. "I think your singing is getter better everyday."

As the rest of the band left, leaving them alone, the guitar player took the red-haired boy's chin making him look into his blue eyes. "Eiji, you are so cute and so sexy. I want to kiss you." Kasuhico was getting close to the tennis player who pushed him away.

"Kasuhico, I already told you not to do that!" Eiji was a little bit serious now. He finished packing and walked out of the room, leaving the tall guy there alone. "Good job too, Kasuhico, and see you tomorrow." The acrobat was accustomed to these types of actions that the brown-haired boy made. Some weeks ago Kasuhico declared his love for Eiji, but he had been rejected.

* * *

Kasuhico arrived home and headed directly to his room, closing the door behind and letting himself fall on the bed. A few minutes later, he stood up and picked up a green book on his desk. He opened it to see many pictures of Eiji: there was Eiji sleeping, Eiji smiling, Eiji singing, Eiji with the guitar, Eiji talking, and a lot more. He continued looking until he saw some pictures Eiji had sent him by mail. Kasuhico hated those pictures, because in all them, his Eiji was with Oishi Syuichiro. He was hugging him all the time, and that made him …jealous. He closed the book and decided that he was going to get Eiji, no matter what. He was going to take HIS Kikumaru away form everyone else, especially that black-haired guy. "Tomorrow I am going to get Eiji during tennis training."

* * *

When the red-haired guy arrived in his room at home, he leaned against the bed and sighed. At that moment, another guy entered and closed the door behind him.

"Eiji, what happened now? You looked tired and a little bit annoyed." The other guy placed some food on the desk and sat on the bed, next to Eiji. He had the same blue eyes and red hair.

"Oh! Aniki, you scared me! Nothing, don't worry, I'm fine. Well, I'm a little bit tired, but nothing else. If I sleep a little I'll be fine." Eiji looked at the other red-haired guy next to him and smiled.

"This has something to do with Kasuhico, no? He did that again, Eiji?" He was the only one in the family who knew about the guitar player's crush on his little brother and everything that happened between them.

"Yes Aniki, you read me very easily." Eiji sighed again and continued looking at him.

"What did he do now?"

"The same as usual. He said I was cute and he tried to kiss me."

"Again? You didn't tell him that you didn't like him?"

"I did. I always do, but he is very stubborn, Aniki. I'm tired of him." Eiji sat on his bed and looked around. Everything was dark, except for the little light from the corridor.

"I can imagine how you feel about that guy being really annoying, but continue rejecting him and sooner or later he would stop. Now eat something and go to sleep. You have class tomorrow, remember?" The older brother stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Eiji only sighed, ate his dinner, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day everything was normal until afternoon practice. The acrobat was with Oishi running some laps when he heard someone call his name. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice until he saw Kasuhico standing on one side of the court, waving his hand. Eiji stopped running in front of him and asked why he was there.

"Eiji, you are so innocent. I'm here because I'm going to talk to you. I want to know how your tennis practices are." Kasuhico put one hand on the red-haired boy's shoulder and smiled. Looking around, he noticed that Oishi was watching them so he got close to the acrobat and tried to kiss him. Seeing that, his doubles partner approached them, but stopped when he saw Eiji pushing that guy away.

"Kikumaru… you know you have practice, so stop talking with your 'friend' and come here." Tezuka had seen Oishi distracted while seeing Kikumaru talking to someone who wasn't from the tennis club.

"H-hai, see, you can't just come here and try to kiss me. Okay, if you are going to stay, please remain quiet. I don't want any more problems, okay?" Eiji said, walking away towards the courts and began chatting with Fuji.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stay quiet, but only with you," Kasuhico replied, looking at Oishi and making an evil smile. "That guy will know who Kasuhico is."

* * *

**Me: So what do you think? The song is called "Be My Escape" from the band called Relient-K.**


	2. Chapter 2

You are Going to Leave?

Warning: A little bit of yaoi in this fic, but not lemon, only kissing

* * *

"Kikumaru vs. Inui , one set match!" Tezuka-buchou announced, watching over the practice of everyone. "Oishi and Kaidoh, will rest." They were working on singles matches today, and Tezuka had decided to hold only one match at a time. That way everyone could watch and look for weaknesses together, and help one another overcome them.

"Hai" the four guys answered at the same time. Kaidoh went to get a drink while Oishi sat on a bench outside the tennis courts to rest a little. Inui and Eiji then entered the court to begin their match. While the fukubuchou was alone, watching his doubles partner play, someone not from the team sat down beside him.

"Hi, I think you are Oishi, no?" the other boy asked very calmly. The voice of this guy wasn't familiar to the mother of Seigauk, so he looked at the newcomer, then nodded.

"Well, I'm a friend of Kikumaru and I want you to know something really important about him," Kasuhico stated and smiled when he saw Oishi's surprised face. It was really strange that a friend of Eiji wanted to tell him something important about him.

"Yeah, well, I want you to know that Eiji is lying to you. He makes you think that he likes being with you, that he is happy and all that, but that's not true. He actually hates you. He is with you only because he thinks that you are good at doubles and stupid enough to follow all his games, but nothing else. You are not his friend or anything like that." Kasuhico made an evil smile as his old calm voice changed into a serious one.

"N-no, that's not true. Eiji isn't like that. I'm his friend and his doubles partner. He will never use me. He is not like that." Oishi remained calm and happy, knowing that this guy was lying. He knew his doubles partner very well.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've seen how he acts around you and others, and I saw that he acts differently with you than he does with Fuji or the others. I know Fuji is his best friend so I can focus on how he acts with him, then compare it with the attitudes he has with you. They are completely different. Think about it, Oishi." Kasuhico stood up and walked away, leaving him to think about what he said. _Eiji didn't act different around him, never._

"I don't trust you," Oishi replied. "You can try whatever you want to make me think so, but I know that's not true." Kasuhico heard him but kept walking as if nothing has happened.

* * *

The data player won the match 6-5. Eiji had run out of stamina at the last moment, giving Inui the advantage. Still, it was very good data, and everyone noticed that Eiji was improving.

"Good job Eiji!" Kasuhico smiled, handed him a towel and some water, and helped him sit down under a tree to rest. _Eiji, I'm going to drive that guy away from you, so you can be mine and only mine._ The tall brown-haired guy thought, looking at Oishi who was watching them from next to Tezuka. He saw how his doubles partner calmed down, closed his eyes, and leaned into the grass until he fell asleep.

_Maybe he is right__. Eiji does act differently with others. When he is with Fuji or someone else he always falls asleep in their lap or something, but when he is next to me he only leans on my shoulder, and I feel that he feels a little bit… bad. Maybe he…. No, no, I have to trust him. I'm worrying to much. Eiji behaves the same way around me as he does with others, nothing to worry about. _Oishi thought as he now watched the match between Fuji and Kawamura.

* * *

"Good job everyone," Tezuka praised, stopping all the matches and training. "You can go home now."

"Eiji, come on or we are going to be late!" Kasuhico screamed receiving stares from everyone except the red-haired player who only smiled and rushed into the clubroom to change as fast as he could, then quickly leave with the guitar player. He had been so distracted that he hadn't notice Oishi trying to talk to him.

"Eiji, I don't know why you are so slow, which is why you are always late to band practice," Kasuhico complained, smiling and holding Eiji`s hand, something the acrobat tried to avoid as much as he could. "You have to walk faster."

* * *

"Oishi, is something wrong?" the tensai of Seigaku questioned his fukubuchou when he saw his sad and reflective face.

"Oh! No, nothing Fuji.I'm only thinking about something someone told me." Oishi looked at Fuji, then smiled and continue changing while thiking about Kasuhico words.

"Is it about Eiji?" Fuji knew that the only person who can make Oishi act like this was Eiji or his family.

"Huh? Yeah…how did you know?" the fukubuchou asked the tensai. Was he so obvious and easy to read? How could everyone read him like that when Eiji, the one most important to him, couldn't?

"Oishi, I don't know what that guys said about Eiji to make you think like this, but I can tell you that you are very important to Eiji. Believe me, and think about it." Syusuke grabbed his bag and walked out, leaving the fukubuchou alone in the clubroom.

* * *

"Good work everyone," Eiji praised, smiling at his band members. "If we continue like this maybe we will become famous nya." Everyone smiled back and began packing their instruments, making sure that they didn't forget anything.

"Eiji, you want me to pick you up at tennis practice tomorrow? If I do then maybe you can arrive early like today." Kasuhico offered, kissing Eiji's forehead and smiling. _Eiji is so cute, so I'm going to make sure that guy Oishi gets out of his life, I promise_. The brown-haired guy thought, waiting for Eiji's answer.

"No thanks, Kasuhico," the tennis player refused. "I don't know what you said to Oishi today, but he was really sad about it. I prefer to keep everything right, so I'll try to be early tomorrow, don't worry." He flung his bag onto his back and stepped away. "Oh, and I already told you that I don't like you, so stop kissing me. It's annoying." He then left the room.

_So he knew__ that I talked with Oishi huh? Maybe I'm trying to get the wrong guy. I see that Eiji isn't worried about what I told Oishi… Maybe the one I have to convince to leave the tennis club is Eiji, not Oishi. This is going to be easy, really easy._ The sneaky guitar player thought with an evil smile.

"Tomorrow, Eiji and Oishi are going to have a big surprise, something they didn't know about me… Eiji is going to be happy." Kasuhico laughed and walked out of the room. closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

You are Going to Leave? Chapter 3

**Warning**: This is yaoi... but soft yaoi with only some kisses nya.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters of Prince of Tennis

* * *

"Nya we are late!" Eiji exclaimed, running to the tennis courts. "I don't want to run laps or drink that horrible juice, Fujiko! Let's hurry!"

"I know, Eiji, I know, but I think Inui juice is good," Fuji replied, running behind his classmate and smiling. "Why you don't want to drink it? It's delicious!" He knew his friend hated that juice, but he loved seeing his face when he says that.

"You are weird, Fuji, or you don't have good taste...," Eiji complained, thinking about those juices. "Those juices are horrible!" Imagining them made him run faster but they still arrived late and had to run the 20 laps. After running, Tezuka called everyone together.

"What do you think it is now, Fuji?" asked the curious acrobat with his hand behind his head.

"There is a 69 percent chance that they are introducing a new member, 41 percent chance, a new match," informed Inui who was next to Eiji while writing something in his green notebook.

The hyperactive boy looked curiously at Inui. "A new member? Interesting!" He smiled but the expression changed when he saw Oishi's looking at him with a face that was serious and a little bit worried. That meant it had something to do with Eiji and maybe also the new guy.

"Okay everyone, today we have a new member," Ryuzaki-sensei introduced and pointed to the guy next to her. "His name is Kasuhico. He is 15 years old, and studies at a special institute. He won a contest, and the prize was to join a sports team at one of the schools in Japan, so he decided to join our team" Eiji was astonished when he saw Kasuhico smiling and waving at him. He really join to Seishun Gakuen?.. Impossible... Now he knew why Oishi was like that.

"Hi I'm Kasuhico, and I am in a music band with Kikumaru Eiji." The new member looked at Kikumaru and then continue talking. "Well I saw that Eiji was very interested in this sport and when I won the contest I decide to prove it and well here I am." The brown-haired boy smiled. Eiji didn't know the real reason why Kasuhico was there though he knew it wasn't something good, but he managed to smile back because he didn't want the others to know or get curious about what was happening.

"Oh! So you are a friend of Kikumaru," Ryuzaki-sensei said, and Kasuhico nodded. "That makes things easier, I think you should practice with Kikumaru while you adapt. Kikumaru, come here. You are going to practice with him and explain to him all the rules of the tennis club, okay?" She looked at Eiji who obeyed and nodded.

"E-Eto, I have a question," the new member spoke up. The coach looked at him and smiled. "How do I become a regular?"

"Well, if you want to become a regular you have to win some matches in a ranking tournament, which begins today. We didn't knew you were going to join so I don't know if you can participate." Ryuzaki-sensei looked Kasuhico in the eyes, which was a mistake because the guitar player had the ability to make others do what he wanted if they look at him in the eyes. It was like a power he had. "But don't worry, I'll let you join one of the blocks, so just go with Kikumaru to warm up. I'll tell you which block you are in later, okay?" The sneaky boy nodded and smiled, then walked away with the red-haired boy to begin warming up.

"What's your real reason for being here?" asked Eiji warming up next to Kasuhico who only smiled and gave a simple answer.

"Well I saw you yesterday, and I think I like tennis." The guitar player finished warming up and kissed the acrobat's forehead, then walked over to the bench to take out his bottle of water.

"Kasuhico, Eiji, everyone, please come here I already have the groups," Ryuzaki-sensei called out. The two band members were the last ones to arrive, so they waited until the others left to see which block they were assigned to. Kasuhico was in the same group as Momoshiro and Inui, and Eiji was in the same one as Kawamura and Arai.

"Who are Momoshiro and Inui?" inquired Kasuhico looking around.

"Momoshiro is a second year and a regular. He is the one that is there." The acrobat pointed to the spike-haired boy talking to Ryoma about his block. "And Inui is the data player over there," He pointed at the tall bespectacled boy who was talking to Tezuka and Oishi.

"Oh... interesting." The new member smirked and walked away since his first match was about to begin. After some time the rankings were ending. Eiji was playing the last match of his block against Kawamura while Kasuhico was playing the last one in his with Inui.

"Game and match to Kikumaru Eiji, 6-4!" the referee announced, "He is the winner of Block C!" Kawamura was sad because though he was a regular from winning the other matches, he wasn't the top player of his block.

"Game and match Kasuhico, 7-6!" another referee hollered. "He is the winner of Block D!" Everyone was astonished at this group. The new member was really strong to have defeated Momoshiro and Inui in his first match against them. The second year wasn't a regular anymore, and Inui was very curioss about this new guy, and didn't have enough data about him.

"Wow, good job Kasuhico!" praised Ryuzaki-sensei, smiling to his new regular, but at the same time sad for Momoshiro. "You are now a regular. You are very good at tennis, so your help would be very useful in our team."

"Wow, Eiji, you are very good at tennis," the new regular complimented, smiling at his friend and looking around. Everyone was looking at the two band members, so he decided that it was a good opportunity for them to know that the acrobat was his. He kissed Eiji's forehead again, but the red-haired boy pushed him away.

"Thanks Kasuhico," said Eiji, looking away. "You are very good at tennis, too. I didn't know you were able to defeat Inui."

The rest of practice passed by normally with the guitar player talking with some students who were surprised at his power. When they entered the clubroom after practice Kasuhico told Eiji that they would arrive at practice early tomorrow because he needed to tell him something important. The acrobat agreed, then left.

* * *

The next day the red-haired boy arrived an hour early to the tennis courts, to find the new regular already there.

"Hi Kasuhico," greeted Eiji a little bit sleepily since he wasn't the type of guy to wake up early. "I'm here. What do you wan to tell me?"

"Oh hi, Eiji... well… Etto... I want to have a match with you right here and now." Kasuhico smiled when he looked at the acrobat who was surprised and confused at the same time.

"Sorry, we can't," refused Eiji, looking at the brown-haired boy. "If we want to have a match we have to ask Ryuzaki-sensei. It has to be official." However, he made the mistake of looking at Kasuhico's eyes again, and just couldn't resist them. No one could, because those eyes made them feel happy and that this guy was sweet, without any bad intentions, so they couldn't refuse what he asked.

"Okay, let's play, but only a one set match, okay?" Eiji sighed. He had known the guitar player for a long time, but still couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes of his. They both took out their rackets and changed into their Seigaku uniform.

"Oh, but I forgot to tell you, Eiji…if I win you have to renounce and forget about the Golden Pair, okay? And if you win I'll quit the tennis club so Momoshiro can become an regular again." Kasuhico smirked when he saw the acrobat with his eyes completely wide.

"W-what?" Eiji asked, his voice shaking. "So this was your real reason to join us? To separate the Golden Pair?" He didn't know what to do. If he refused, Kasuhico would stay, which meant that Momo wouldn't become a regular again, and the sneaky boy would have more opportunities to separate the Golden Pair or do something to Oishi,.. But if he accepted and lost, then it would be the end of the Golden Pair… what should he do?

* * *

**Me**: So what do you think? Good or not? Nya please leave reviews nya.


	4. Chapter 4

You are Going to Leave Chapter 4

_**Message from beta reader:**__ Sorry, it took long to update. I was not able to get this chapter back to the author until about a week later. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with school and the holidays. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story, and will continue to read this story as well as the authors' other stories. –Speadee-_

**Warning**: This is yaoi... but soft yaoi with only some kisses nya.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters of Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"So what you are going to do now, Eiji?" Kasuhico looked at the confused and depressed Eiji in front of him.

"I—I"_ What would I do? I'll play or not... I know how far Kasuhico can go if I don't accept... He can hurt Oishi... no, I'm not going to leave him do that... no, I can't. _Eiji thought. "I'll do it Kasuhico... I'll do it," he finally agreed, looking at his racquet.

"Good, good... lets begin. I think you want to finish this match before classes begin, no?" The new regular made an innocent smile and entered the court with his racquet. _I'll win Eiji, this match and your heart, no matter what._

"…" The acrobat was speechless. He knew the sneaky boy was strong, but he couldn't afford to lose, or the Golden Pair would be over, and he wouldn't be able to look Oishi in the face... no he couldn't loose, no matter what.

Both guys began playing. Kasuhico was really strong, but Eiji didn't go easy on him. He put all his heart in the match, and tried to return every ball with his acrobatics, but Kasuhico was really intelligent and managed to return every one of them. They didn't notice that an hour had pass, and that all the regulars had begun to gather. The first to arrive was Ryuzaki-sensei. She was planning to stop the match, but didn't do so because both guys were so into the game that they weren't going to be able to hear her.

Next was Tezuka heading for the clubroom when he heard the sound of a match, and decided to see what was happening. It was impossible that Ryuzaki-sensei would approve of a match if neither the buchou nor the fukubuchou were there, and he knew that Oishi wasn't there. That was why he was astonished when he saw the two boys fighting, both really concentrated and not noticing anyone else around, so he knew that Ryuzaki-sensei couldn't stop the match. After him everyone began arriving to see how the match was going without stopping at the clubroom first.

Oishi was going to stop the match when he arrived, but was stopped by Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou, so he obeyed and let the match continue. After another hour, both band members were really tired and sweating like crazy, but they continued with the intense match until Kasuhico hit a smash and of both of them fell onto their knees. Eiji placed his hand on the ground, making sure that his hair covered his eyes, so no one would see his expression and figure out his feelings. The sneaky boy only smiled and looked around.

"Wow, when did everyone arrive?" Kasuhico smiled and saw that Eiji had risen his head to discover everyone looking at them. He was searching for Oishi and found him between Ryuzaki-sensei and the buchou. Eiji widened his eyes, lowered his head, and look at the ground. The guitar player stood up, jumped over the net, knelt next to his opponent, and helped him stand up.

They both walked out of the court, and when no one was near them, Kasuhico whispered in Eiji's ear, "You know what to do now, Eiji... I think is better if you tell him at practice this afternoon." The acrobat widened his eyes and nodded as the two regulars approached the rest of the team.

The red-haired boy managed to smile but Fuji, Ryoma, and Oishi knew that something was wrong because it wasn't a normal, but a really sad smile. However, they thought it was because he lost the match so they only tried to comfort him and tell him everything was all right and that he was a good tennis player. Soon classes began, so Eiji and Fuji went to their classroom while Oishi and Tezuka headed for their own. All day Fuji noticed that Kikumaru was distracted and thinking of something very important even during recess, so he tried to talk to him, but it was impossible because his friend didn't notice him.

At afternoon practice, everyone in the clubroom noticed that Eiji was acting strange, but no one asked him anything because Fuji warned them that the red-haired boy wouldn't answer. Kasuhico arrived while Eiji was changing into his tennis uniform.

Everyone greeted the brown-haired boy as he approached the acrobat, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and whispered in his ear, "The time has come Eiji.. I can't wait to see that."

Eiji sighed, freed himself from Kasuhico, and walked to the door, but he stopped and turned to look at the new regular. "I already know…and don't worry, I'll do it right now." He left the clubroom, and all the regulars looked at the sneaky boy who only smiled and changed as fast as he could.

"I can't lose this." Kasuhico dashed out of the clubroom with the other regulars following behind. They arrived at the court to find Eiji talking to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"E-Eto sensei," the red-haired boy said with his eyes on the ground. He was really nervous.

"Yes Kikumaru." The coach saw the nervous little neko in front of her.

"I have an announcement… it's something related to the Golden Pair." Eiji was really sad that he wasn't able to say anything else.

"Huh? Wait, if this has something to do with the Golden Pair I think Tezuka and Oishi need to be here." Ryuzaki saw how the acrobat's eyes widened when she mentioned Oishi. This was something really serious if Eiji was acting like this.

"Well… o-okay ..." Eiji's voice was shaking really nervously. He closed his eyes and heard her call to Tezuka and Oishi. As he heard footsteps coming closer, his heart began to beat faster.

"Yes Ryusaki-sensei?" the buchou and the fukubuchou replied at the same time, seeing a red acrobat in front of them.

"Kikumaru has something to tell us. He said that it is related to the Golden Pair." The coach looked at Tezuka's stoic face, then at Oishi's puzzled one, which meant that he didn't know what was going on with his doubles partner and the Golden Pair. There was something strange going on. The three of them turned and looked at the neko.

Eiji raised his head, looked at Oishi's worried face, sighed, and began to speak. "The Golden Pair… is … o- over." The three people in front of him widened their eyes and stared at him really confused and seriously (yes, Tezuka too).

"W-what are you talking about Eiji? You can't quit the Golden pair." The mother of Seigaku grabbed his doubles partner's shoulder and looked into his eyes, which had some tears in them.

"Oishi… you can be in the Golden Pair but I'm not going to be the other half of it…" The red-haired boy freed himself from the fukubuchou's grip and walked away, leaving the three of them to look at one another.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE GOLDEN PAIR, KIKUMARU!" the mother of Seigaku screamed at his doubles partner. He had never screamed, and he never called Eiji by his last name, but the fact that the acrobat suddenly wanted to quit the Golden Pair made him angry and do things he didn't want to do.

Everyone else in the tennis courts stop their activities and turned to see a Kikumaru running away and a really angry Oishi, something they had never seen before. They were all was shocked at the news of the Golden Pair's breakup.

"T-the Golden Pair is o-over, Fuji-sempai?" a confused Momoshiro asked. The light blue eyes were completely open, looking at the direction Eiji was running to.

"I –I m going to see how is Eiji," reported Kasuhico with a mask of sadness for inside he was smiling, really happy about what happened. He ran after the miserable boy, and when they were alone he saw that Eiji was crying.

The sneaky boy approached and hugged the red-haired boy from behind, Eiji quickly pushed Kasuhico away and turned around with an angry face. "Don't touch me, Baka!"

* * *

**Me:** So what do you think? Leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Prince of tennis or its Characters.

Betta Reader needed please

You are going to leave?

Chapter 5

"I –I m going to see how is Eiji," reported Kasuhico with a mask of sadness ,but inside he was smiling, really happy about what happened. He ran after the miserable boy, and when they were alone he saw that Eiji was crying.

The sneaky boy approached and hugged the red-haired boy from behind; Eiji quickly pushed Kasuhico away and turned around with an angry face. "Don't touch me, Baka!"

"Oh come on Eiji you agreed with the tennis match" Kasuhico said walking toward Eiji with a wide smile on his face while the acrobatic player walks back trying to get away from him, until he was between Kasuhico and the wall. In that moment the brown haired guy got close to him leaning to kiss his soft lips taking kikumaru`s hands so he could not push him away-

"STAY AWAY OF HIM KASUHICO" an scream was listen behind the new regular, Eiji opens his eyes while kasuhico looks over his shoulder to see Fuji with his eyes completely open, he had gone behind kasuhico when Eiji ran away and when he saw he was trying to force Eiji into a kiss he stopped them, he wont leave none to hurt Eiji-

"F-fujiko" Eiji was complete astonish when he saw Fuji, he didn't notice him until that moment, but at the same time he was relief because now kasuhico couldn't touch him or force him into a kiss-

"Hey don't worry it was only a game, the little cute Eiji can protect himself Fuji" Kasuhico laughs and let Eiji`s hands free and kiss his forehead walking toward Fuji passing him walking toward the tennis courts as if nothing had happened.

"It was only a game Eiji? Or what happened? And why the hell you leaved the Golden pair you know what does it means?" Fuji walks toward the neko that fall to cry on his shoulder speechless, Fuji sights and helps Eiji going into the clubhouse and helps him change, Eiji didn't told him why does he leave the Golden Pair, something that makes the tensai suspect about all the situation, Eiji was not the type of guy that hides thing at least not of him.

The practice End and Eiji was avoiding Oishi during all the practice, he had to stay talking with Ryusaki sensei about his decision of quitting the tennis club, at the end Ryusaki understood it was impossible to make Eiji come back so she decide to accept his decision.

Kasuhico stood in the tennis practise as is nothing important had happened, most of the regulars and no regulars asked him if he knew why Eiji quit the Tennis club but he always answered that he didn't know, that he was surprised too, but deep inside he was not. When the tennis practice ended he saw Eiji walking alone like thinking toward the street, he smiles wide and run toward him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good Job Eiji I´m happy you are of the people that stand their promises, not lets go to the band practice were are late"

"don't touch me Baka I already told you I don't want you to touch me" Eiji hit Kasuhico hand away from him and walks faster trying to get away form Kasuhico, he was close to began running "And I wont go back to the stupid Band I wont go so its better if you begin thinking of a new Singer and forgot about me I wont talk to you anymore understood?" Eiji said in a serious tone, it was really strange that Eiji talks in that type of voice, this was real and he was really angry.

"No I don't understand Kikumaru "Kasuhico ran behind Eiji and pushed him against a wall and looked at him serious and with a cold tone of voice he said "You would go to the Band practice, you will be our Singer or I would hurt Oishi, you don't want that, do you?" He smiles when he said that and looked at the dissesperated face of Eiji, he had found a weak point of Eiji,..Oishi. Kasuhico kisses Eiji`s lips and took Eiji`s hand running to the Band practice while Eiji only leave him to guide him ,he didn't want to see Oishi hurt…. No when he could stop it.

When They arrived to the band practice the other two band members looked at each other, they had never seen Eiji so depressed and Kasuhico leading the band the way he was doing it, both of the band members knew perfectly Kasuhico obsession for Eiji and that he was able to do anything to have him, one of them was the best friend of Kasuhico and was the one that approved all the methods Kasuhico use to get Eiji while the other was only a friend of them that also follows Kasuhico but not as much as the first one.

"Alright guys Lets practice the new Song Over you, Eiji go and sing you already knows the letter" Kasuhico said looking at an angry Eiji that obey and began singing but this time his voice wasn't the same as usual, was not the same happy and beautiful voice he used to have, now in the voice it was easily recognized the sadness-

NOW THAT ITS ALL SAID AND DONE,  
I CANT BELIEVE YOU WERE THE ONE  
TO BUILD ME UP AND TEAR ME DOWN,  
LIKE AN OLD ABANDONED HOUSE.  
WHAT YOU SAID WHEN YOU LEFT  
JUST LEFT ME COLD AND OUT OF BREATH.  
I FELL TOO FAR, WAS IN WAY TOO DEEP.  
GUESS I LET YOU GET THE BEST OF ME..

WELL, I NEVER SAW IT COMING.  
I SHOULDVE STARTED RUNNING  
A LONG, LONG TIME AGO.  
AND I NEVER THOUGHT ID DOUBT YOU,  
I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU  
MORE THAN YOU, MORE THAN YOU KNOW.  
IM SLOWLY GETTING CLOSURE.  
I GUESS ITS REALLY OVER.  
IM FINALLY GETTING BETTER.  
NOW IM PICKING UP THE PIECES.  
IM SPENDING ALL OF THESE YEARS  
PUTTING MY HEART BACK TOGETHER.  
CAUSE THE DAY I THOUGHT ID NEVER GET THROUGH,  
I GOT OVER YOU.

After they had practice this song two times, the practice was already over, the members began packing his things again, and kasuhico told them to leave…except for Eiji, the other two leave fast while Eiji stood alone in the room with Kasuhico.

After Eiji finish packing his things he looked at Kasuhico and ignore his order of staying. _I know Oishi is not that fragile, he can go against Kasuhico; I don't have to worry _Eiji thought going out of the place.

"Where do you think you are going my little Eiji?" Kasuhico said walking to him and hugging him from behind while he liked Eiji`s cheek and began putting his hand under Eiji`s shirt "You don't want me to hurt Oishi Right?" Kasuhico spoke with his evil smile as usual now he was close to have Eiji all for his own

"Leave me Baka, Oishi is grown up, he can take care of his own, I know you can not hurt him, so now leave me!" Eiji got angry and turns around hitting Kasuhico face hard making it bleed.

"what the…you hit me kikumaru? You really did that? Now you wont get out of here, at least not alive" Kasuhico jumps over Eiji and took his arms over his head, Kasuhico was bigger than Eiji what makes it easier for him to make Eiji obey-


	6. Chapter 6

You are going to leave?

BETA READER NEEDED

Chapter 6

"what the…you hit me kikumaru? You really did that? Now you wont get out of here, at least not alive" Kasuhico jumps over Eiji and took his arms over his head, Kasuhico was bigger than Eiji what makes it easier for him to make Eiji obey.

"Nya!!!! Leave me!!!! HELP!!" Eiji scream , he was really scared about what was happening, he move with all his body trying to get free from him, but Kasuhico was strong, Kasuhiko took his belt and tie Eiji`s hands together, while with his now free hands he covers Eiji´s mouth and took him inside into his house-

Kasuhico was some type of rich guy that had big houses with a big amount of rooms , whit deferent conditions and some of them where inhabited what makes Kasuhico work easier. Eiji was carry to one of those room, exactly he was carry to the darkest room with only one little window on the top , so little that only some rays of light were able to get in, In that room there was only 1 bed and a little desk where Kasuhico was planning to put the food for Eiji. He leave Eiji on the bed and hit him on the cheek making the little neko fall onto the couch. "Listen to me Kikumaru, You wont get out of here never again, I was patient and leave you have some freedom, but now, I think it was a bad idea, if you wont stay with me because you want I will make it by the force, don't try to scream, none will hear you"

Kasuhico makes an evil smile and walks to the door closing it and blocking it so Eiji wont have any chance to get out of there. After a while Eiji stood up and hit the door with his hands tied , he scream and began crying- _Oishi.. _he thought while he pushes whit all his strength and try to find someone to help him "HELPPP PLASE!!! HELP ME! SOMEONE CAN HEAR ME!" Eiji scream out loud but after some hours none hear him.. or at least that was what he thought.

A Weir Shadow walks trough the corridors of that house and got out of the house running, Eiji fall into the floor crying until he fell asleep.

The next day of school Fuji , Oishi and all the other regulars arrives to the practice, everyone was still concerned about Eiji´s decision of leaving the club but none was able to take out that topic. The practice went out sort of normal, whit laps, some matches and some words of Ryousaki sensei about the next match against Hyoutei.

Fuji changes and went up to his class waiting to se Eiji, but he never appeared _what can happen to him? He can not effort to fail class_ the tensai thought worry while the class continues. After that class Fuji went to find Oishi and told him Eiji was not in class or in the school, the mother hen got worry and calls Eijis family.

"Hi? Is you Eiji?" a worry voice sound trough the phone

"E-Etto.. no its me Oishi.. I was calling to see if Eiji was there" The mother hen answer hearing hoe the voice on the mother side began crying.

"Oishi, that mean you haven't seen Eiji?.." Eiji sister asked when she took the phone from his mother.

"I'm sorry but I haven't" Answer Oishi worry, If Eijis family didn't knew.. Eiji could be in problems "I'll call if I find something"

"Thanks Oishi" The line went off and Oishi looked at the tensai worried .

"Eiji is not in his house Fuji" The tensai wide his eyes and leave all his things fall to the floor, both of them went pallid and were speechless… they had to do something.

"This have something to do with Kasuhico right?" The tensai asked finally

"I..dont know… we need to… see.. lets wait till practice" Both of them nod and went to class again

The door open and Kasuhico gets in , now it was night, and he came with food for eiji but he notice he hasn't eat his lunch…. He was getting worried, Eiji hasn't ate his breakfast neither.. that means he hadn't eat anything during al the day, he puts the food on the desk and closes the door, walking to the little ball (eiji) in the corner of the room, Eiji hadn't slept on the bed, he was always in that corner with his hands tied and his legs closed to his chest..

Kasuhico took Eijis chin and make him, look at him, Eiji was sleeping, so he took him to the bed and began looking the little neko "Finally you are mine…" Kasuhico says while he places his hands on Eijis chest and began going down touching his body, Eiji moved a little and kasuhico stop and stood up leaving the room now he was late for the school.

Fuji was talking with Oishi about Eiji when they saw Kasuhico arrived to the tennis courts, both of them took him into the clubhouse and close the door so none else could get in.

"Where's Eiji?" Asked the tensai looking at Kasuhico angry-

"What do you mean? He didn't came today?" Answered Kasuhico "innocently" while he looked at both of the guys.

"We know he was with you yesterday.. what did u do to him?" Asked the mother hen worry

"He went to the band practice and he went back home" Kasuhico answer calmly

"We know tha-" Fuji was interrupted by Tezuka


	7. Chapter 7

You are going to leave? Chapter 7

"Who are you?"

OishixEiji

Prince of tennis is not mine

I need a Beta reader please, im sorry for the grammar mistakes.

"He went to the band practice and he went back home" Kasuhico answer calmly

"We know tha-" Fuji was interrupted by Tezuka

"Tezuka?" Asks Oishi confused

"How did you get in here?" Asked the Tensai.

"I'm the Capitan I have the keys of the club house, but what are you doing here? You must be in practice now" Said Tezuka

"They were asking for Eiji, but I have no Idea of where is him, so, I think my work here is done, I'll go back to practice buchou" Kasuhiko pass Oishi and fuji and went to practice , leaving the regulars back in the clubhouse.

After some minutes, Fuji and Oishi went back to the practice, and try to get Kasuhikos attention but it fail, because kasuhiko was always with someone talking or helping, so they were not able to get close to him.

When the practice was over Kasuhiko was the first one on going into the club house and out of it, leaving Fuji and oishi in the clubhouse.

In Kikumaru`s house hold, All the family was in the door and began to use all their cars and look for eiji, while Kikumarus mother stood inside the house talking with the police about Eiji disappear, it have been already 48 hour that Eiji has disappear and everyone was getting really worry about him.

Police: so when did you saw him at last?

Mother: 3 days ago, when he went to school

Police: someone from school has asked?

Mother: Yes his best friends, asked for him 2 days ago

Police: You can call them and tell them to come?

Mother: yes of course I can, I'm sure they are worry too

Eiji`s mother took the phone and called Fuji first who accept to go there easily, then she called oishi.

Mother: Hi oishi Is me Eiko, Eijis mother

Oishi: Hello Eiko-san , you have any news of eiji?

Mother: No dear oishi, but we need you to come here to talk about it with the police.

In that moment The weird Shadow from the mansion before get close to Oishi and took the phone out turning it back off, leaving kikumaru-san shocked.

"Hey! Who are you!" Asked oishi astonish, he has never seen that guy and what he did was really weird.

"I Wont tell you who I am , im only going to tell you I'm a friend of Eiji, and I know where he is, and he is in problems" Said the Shadow taking Oishis hand ant pulling him into a shop where they would be able to talk safe.

"you know where Eiji is?" Asked oishi surprised, who was this guy that knew something like that and also knew him?

"Yes, you are Oishi right?, He is in one of the houses of Kasuhiko"

"Of kasuhiko? We knew it, but why?" Asked oishi.

"Well, Kasuhiko has been in love with Eiji during a long time ago but Eiji had reject him because he loves you Oishi…" The guy explain calmly

"What? He l-loves me?" Oishi asked really astonish, he also loved Eiji but was scared from what Eiji would think about him if he told him what he feel.

"Yes, Eiji love you, and he had told that to is a guy that have all he wants, and Eiji is not the exception, Kasukiho has enclose Kikumaru in a room of his house, so he would never see you again and would be from kasuhiko for ever" The guy began to get nervous and close his eyes.

"Im scared what kasuhiko is able to do to Eiji if Eiji resist, so we have to go now and save him" The guy give oishi his phone back.

"Lets go" Said Oishi angry.


End file.
